A system comprising audio devices such as a CD player, cassette player, and AM/FM tuner for providing audio services and audio-visual devices such as a TV tuner and DVD player for providing audio and video services is becoming popular for use with a vehicle. Occupants in the vehicle can enjoy audio and/or video programs from various types of audio sources. Conventionally, such an entertainment system is controlled by a head unit that is typically mounted on a dashboard in the front seat area. A desired audio source is selected by buttons provided on the head unit. Occupants in the vehicle enjoy audio and/or video programs from the selected audio source.
Recently, a rear entertainment system comprising a rear control unit provided in the rear seat area is proposed. Rear seat occupants can select an audio source by operating the rear control unit to enjoy audio and/or video programs from the selected audio source. According to the rear entertainment system, the rear seat occupants can select a rear audio source that is different from a front audio source selected on the head unit by the driver or front passenger.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-114027 discloses an audiovisual reproducing device mounted on a vehicle. The audiovisual reproducing device comprises a main control unit provided in the front seat area and a rear control unit provided in the rear seat area. The rear control unit includes a holder to which a plug of a headphone is inserted, buttons for selecting a rear audio source, buttons for operating the selected rear audio source, a volume button, and a display for showing the kind of the selected rear audio source. Rear seat occupants turn on the rear control unit by inserting the plug of the headphone into the holder. The rear seat occupants can select a rear audio source that is different from a front audio source selected by the driver or front passenger to enjoy audio and/or video programs from the rear audio source using the headphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,811 discloses an audio system mounted on a vehicle. The audio system comprises a front control unit provided in the front seat area and a rear control unit provided in the rear seat area. The rear control unit comprises a power switch, buttons for selecting a rear audio source, and buttons for operating the selected rear audio source. When the audio system is turned on, only the front control unit is available. The rear control unit remains in an “off” state. If the rear control unit is turned on by the power switch, headphones are enabled and rear speakers are disconnected. A rear user can select a rear audio source different from a front audio source selected by a front user to enjoy audio programs from the rear audio source using the headphone.
The rear entertainment system as described above is useful for a rear user to select a rear audio source that is different from a front audio source selected by a front user. However, it may be difficult for some rear users to operate a rear control unit provided in the rear seat area. For example, when a small child sits in the rear seat, it may be difficult to select a desired audio source and change a channel by operating the rear control unit. Pressing an operating button just for fun may lead to misoperation of the rear control unit.
Moreover, when a user who is unfamiliar with operating an audio system mounted on a vehicle is in the rear seat, operating a rear control unit may be difficult. Since the rear control unit is provided in the rear seat area, it is difficult for a front user to stretch out his/her arm and operate the rear control unit for the rear user.
Therefore, there exists a need for an entertainment system mounted on a vehicle in which a front user can easily control a rear audio source for a rear user.